Opal Eye! Derek Hale
by voidconner
Summary: Artemis Williams was happy in her simple life. She had her twin, Apollo, and her two favorite students, Scott and Stiles, to keep her company. Artemis worked as a teaching assistant at Beacon Hills High, a school shrouded in mystery and darkness. She loved working with the kids and the kids loved working with her. She was easily the most liked 'teacher' at the school. Apollo wo


Normally, Artemis and Apollo Williams would both be tucked away in their beds and sound asleep. Normally, the only sounds heard were small creaks from the wooden floors and the occasional the odd cough or sneeze. It was the perfect set up for a good night's rest and preparation for the the next day.

Today, the two siblings needed the rest. In a few hours, both would be back to work after a long break. Artemis had to be back at Beacon Hills High for her first day as a teachers assistant, Apollo was going back to his job as a deputy after an injury kept him out of commission. They couldn't afford to lose any sleep.

As they both dreamed of the day ahead, the silence outside the home was interrupted by a car door slamming shut and heavy footfalls on the stairs up to the home. A sharp knock from the front door resonated throughout the home, awaking the two inside. More knocks rang out from downstairs as Artemis stumbled out of her room, almost running into her brother who was currently fumbling around the hallway for the gun he usually laid on the hallway table.

Artemis was the first to arrive at the front door, a large steak knife in hand. "Who is it?" she called to the person on the opposite side.

"It's Kelyn. Something's happened and we need to ask you and Apollo some questions," answered the familiar voice of Kelyn Parker, Artemis and Apollo's closest friend in Beacon hills.

Artemis quickly unlocked the door and brought Kelyn into a hug. "What's up Kel? What happened?"

As soon as Apollo made his way to where Artemis and Kelyn stood, Kelyn went into his description of what happened.

"Whoah, Woah, Woah, did you say they found a body? Only half of it? Oh jeez, that's weird. Do you know who it is? Do you know who killed them? Are they still in the woods?" Apollo fired off questions, one after the other.

Kelyn tried his best to answer his friend's questions but eventually gave up. "Look, I know you aren't cleared to come back until seven o'clock, but do you mind helping us out? Apollo, we need all the help we can get. Journalists from all over the county are already here, we need help satisfying their thirsty asses. I know it's really late and you both need sleep, I just wanted to stop by and tell you about what's happened."

Apollo looked at his phone, checking the time. "Jeez, it's three o'clock. Hm. I'll help out I guess. Did you bring Hestia? I'm positive you all brought out the dogs."

"Of fucking course I brought Hestia. What kind of monster do you take me as? She misses you two so much, Hestia was my responsibility since you've been gone. I don't think she likes me much." Kelyn replied.

Apollo grinned and wrapped Kelyn in a hug, kissing his forehead. "I love you, Kel. You know the best way to my heart!" He sprinted up the stairs to get ready for the search party.

Artemis noticed the small blush that had erupted on Kelyn's face and smirked. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and poked his side, "I love you Kel! You know the best way to my heart!" she mocked. Kelyn's blush deepened and he pushed her off him.

"Let's go!" Apollo yelled from the top of the stairs. He ran down them like a child on Christmas morning.

"Slow down!" Kelyn yelled as Apollo grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the door. "Bye Arte!"

Artemis laughed and waved. She closed the door and locked it securely then took her steak knife back to the kitchen. "My boys have grown up so fast," she mumbled to herself, a smile finding a comfortable spot on her face. Artemis finally went upstairs and resumed her peaceful sleep.

Three hours later, she awoke to her alarm clock blaring Heat of the Moment by Asia. Artemis knew she had forty-five minutes to get to the school and to the first class she helped out in. When she finished her routine, she grabbed her keys and headed for the school.

"A wolf bit you?" asked a voice in disbelief. Artemis recognized it to be her long-lost little brother, Stiles Stilinski. All Stiles got in return was a laugh and a small 'yeah'. "No. No way."

"I heard a wolf howling," his best friend and Artemis's favorite veterinary assistant, Scott McCall, replied.

"No, you didn't."

"Boys, what are you two talking about?" Artemis said, stepping into the conversation before they started to argue even more.

"Nothing?" Stiles replied quickly, trying to hide what he was about to say.

"We went dead body hunting last night and I was bitten by a wolf and I lost my inhaler and I was almost run over by a car," Scott rambled, not being able to hide anything from the adult. He knew that if he tried to lie, the woman would call his mother in an instant and tell her that her son was hiding things from teachers.

"So...did you find it?" Artemis asked genuinely curious. When she caught the looks on the two boys faces, she immediately retracted her statement. She mumbled out a quick "Fuck" and went on to say, "Uh, I mean, never do that again! You could have been killed! What if the murderer was still out there? What if you got rabies? Did Deaton check it out? Are you okay? Let me see it," she demanded.

The boy lifted his shirt showing the white gauze flecked with blood that had seeped through. Artemis reached out to touch it, retracting her hand when he hissed in pain.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Stiles interrupted, "Wolves haven't been in California in like, sixty years."

"Really?" Scott asked confused.

"Yes, really! There are no wolves in California," Stiles sighed exasperatedly.

"If you don't believe me about the wolf, you definitely won't believe my answer to Arte's question. Yes, I found the body," Scott stated matter of factly. He seemed so happy with himself for finding the top half of the body.

Both friends perked up at that answer. People passing stared as they heard the two answer with something along the lines of "Are you kidding me?" and "Holy shit, no way!"

"I wish. I'll have nightmares for a month," Scott replied shaking his head.

"Aw, Scotty. If you ever need to talk, I'm up at three am doing lesson plans..." Artemis said sympathetically. She knew what it was like to see the body of a grotesque murder since her brother was on the police force.

"This is literally going to be the best thing that's happened to this town since...since the birth of Lydia Martin! Hey Lydia, you look like you're going to ignore me," Stiles's grin faltered near the end of his speech. "You're the cause of this, you know?" he stated as he turned back to Scott. "Dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet nerded by you."

As the bell rang, the three headed to their respective classes. Artemis, taking the lead, smirked and put a sway into her step. "Boy's, you know the only reason you aren't total outcasts and are on the Lacrosse team is because of me. Neither of you would survive on your own."

As the hours passed, Artemis caught herself mocking Mr. Harris, the chemistry teacher, to the rest of the classes amusement. And as soon as the end of day bell rang, she was sprinting out of the metal doors to watch her boys play lacrosse...hopefully.

She sat in the second row of bleachers just in case a rouge ball flew towards her. She did not want to go through that pain again. Artemis noticed that only Stiles was sitting on the bench, Scott had been chosen to play goalie. This wouldn't end well for anyone.

"And this pretty lady is Ms. Williams. She prefers to be called Artemis or Arte though. She's the coolest teacher here," a voice spoke beside Artemis. When she looked up, she saw that Lydia Martin and the new girl, Allison, had sat next to her.

"Aw! Lyds! That's so sweet! I'm sure I'm not the coolest teacher around here. I sure am the nicest though. Wait, that sounds narcissistic...oh well," Artemis replied. Her smile faltered near the end of her sentence. "Anyway, as Lydia told you, I'm Artemis. Please don't call me Ms. Williams! It makes me feel old!" she laughed.

"Hello! I'm Allison. I'm obviously new..." Alison spoke quietly and politely. She looked out onto the field where the boys were practicing.

Artemis smirked and laughed lightly. "That's Scott McCall. He's really sweet, considerate, adorable, and single."

Alison blushed deeply as Scott looked over at her. "I...I'll remember that."

The game started and the first thrown ball hit Scott in the face. Artemis frowned while everyone laughed at the poor boy. Scott readjusted himself and looked straight ahead, the next ball flying cleanly into his lacrosse stick.

Artemis jumped up from her seat yelling, "Wooooo! Yeah, You go Scott!"

Throughout the practice, Scott caught every ball thrown at him, even the one 'star' player threw. Sadly, practice was over soon, too soon for Artemis's liking.

"Bye Alison, it was nice to meet you. Have fun shopping, Lydia. I'll see you both tomorrow," Artemis said smiling at the two girls.

"Artemis! Artemis! Did you see me? I was like The Flash or something! I caught every ball!" Scott yelled, he was dragging a shocked Stiles right behind him. Artemis smiled and nodded as Scott continued to ramble, "and then bam! The ball was in my net!"

"I was sitting in the second row, Scott! I saw it all," she laughed. "I've gotta go, Apollo will wonder where his favorite sister is."

"Favorite? You're his only sister," Stiles pointed out.

"Which automatically makes me his favorite!" Artemis grabbed her bags from the bleacher floor walked to her car. What she didn't know was that Scott and Stiles would head back to the place Scott was bit and would meet someone that would turn their lives upside down.


End file.
